


一辆车（文字版直接阅读）

by PlumLanterns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, entity303/herobrine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 石墨链接打不开就在这里直接看吧
Relationships: entity303/herobrine
Kudos: 23





	一辆车（文字版直接阅读）

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆又黄又雷且很好看的车

Herobrine被Entity 303强奸了。  
下药，道具，器官改造，都是些老套的东西。

但Herobrine是个保守的人。

不过这并不妨碍他做个S，并且一边凶巴巴的骑着Entity303的鸡巴一边威胁着要杀了他，虽然下面又湿又痒恨不得被敌人的大屌活活干死，但还是维持着尊严没有发出浪叫，只是带着镣铐的双手在Entity303后背抓出了一条又一条血道子。  
Entity 303倒是很喜欢这样的Herobrine，揉捏着奶子的手一刻也没有停下。  
反正他都主动服务了，我也不好再要求什么，打碎他的尊严对我没什么好处。Entity303这么想着。

如果Notch看到他弟弟被我干成这样浪荡样子，会不会夸我很厉害？  
Entity 303被自己的想法逗笑了，同时更加凶狠的贯穿Herobrine还未成熟的子宫，柔软的肉体吸附包裹着滚烫的阴茎，Entity303不是人类，所以他的鸡巴特别长，而且长着尖刺倒钩和凸起，轻易就能让Herobrine爽得哀叫哭求，用带着哭腔的声音高喊着求哥哥来救自己。  
小荡妇Herobrine。  
Entity303再一次吹爆这个落魄的创世神，哦他为什么现在才想到要操Herobrine呢？他就该在第一次见到Herobrine时把他操烂干坏掉，困住他让他只能做自己的小性奴，每天赤裸着身体张开双腿让Entity303肆意侵犯，或者怀上一两个孩子，在哺乳期里产奶给他喝，那味道一定好的要死，毕竟Herobrine曾经是创世神。  
像奶牛一样的创世神，会呜呜的哭，到时候他要拿着桶来压榨Herobrine，如果小奶牛没有产出足够的牛奶，那他就会射满满一桶的精液到Herobrine身体里。  
Entity 303把他的肮脏想法说给Herobrine听，满意的感受到软肉绞得更紧了。  
Entity 303爽了，多种意义上的，长着倒刺的阴茎侵占了不小的空间，涨大射出浓稠的精液冲刷那个稚嫩的密闭腔室，岩浆般的液体烫得Herobrine缩瑟颤抖，痛苦的蜷起身子发出软绵绵的哀叫声，湿哒哒的下体不停的流出淫水。

“嘿，别哭了。”Entity 303摸摸Herobrine的脸，那双没有瞳孔的眼睛散发出微弱的光芒，满脸都是泪痕。  
没有咬舌自尽，很好。

“如果被Notch看到你这幅样子，你觉得他会做什么？”  
Herobrine睁大了眼睛。  
“如果…被他…看到，我就杀、杀了你。”  
“哈，开始的时候你也说要杀了我。”Entity303摩挲着Herobrine的腰侧，突然猛的凶狠一顶，花心猝不及防的被冲击，Herobrine哀哀的呜咽，潮液喷到Entity303的小腹上，酸痛的身体根本支撑不住，软软的趴在Entity303身上大口喘息。

Herobrine的腹部鼓起一个弧度，Entity303猜测那里面一定灌满了精液，因为他插进去的时候还是平坦的。  
怀了孕的Herobrine，想想都刺激，挺着肚子和他打架，不，他们不会打架，Entity 303会好好照顾他的小妻子，直到他生下一个强大又可爱的孩子，那孩子将有一双没有瞳孔的眼睛，天生就会操控火焰。

“打起精神来，亲爱的。”Entity303转变了称呼，“我们才做了一次，我听说Notch可以做二十次以上，我们来打破这个记录怎么样？你会是最棒的创世神。”  
Herobrine发出一声呜咽，抓紧了连接手铐的链条。  
Entity303认为他同意了。


End file.
